


Harry Potter and the Wait This Is A Star Wars Story

by Engines_of_ressistance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engines_of_ressistance/pseuds/Engines_of_ressistance
Summary: Ben Solo goes to Hogwarts and stuff happens.





	1. A Scarlet Steam Engine

“So where is the platform?” Asked a tall man with brown hair standing with his wife and eleven year old son, staring at a brick wall in the middle of a very busy Kings Cross station.  
“You’ll see,” answered his wife, a short beautiful woman adorned with flowing midnight blue robes and a mischievous smile. She looked quite out of place in the midst of the bustling station.  
“I’ll go through the barrier with Ben first, and then I’ll come back for you.”  
The young Ben glanced nervously at his mother who placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s best to run if your nervous.”  
He didn’t move.  
“I’ll be with you the entire time.”  
Ben tightened his grip on the trolley and gave a small nod. Together, mother and son ran straight at the wall. The tall man moved to warn them that they were about to crash, but before he could utter a word they disappeared into the wall.  
“Leia! Ben!” He shouted, running at the wall and kicking it. Except, his foot went into the wall and his body involuntarily followed.  
The man emerged onto another platform that he took to be platform nine and three-quarters, thanks to a handy sign. Steam was pouring out of a scarlet steam engine and flooding the platform.  
“Hogwarts Express: departing in ten minutes.” A pleasant voice rang through the crowd.  
“The Hogwarts Express huh? Polluting the atmosphere since who knows when.” He said.  
His wife suddenly came up behind him, closely followed by his son.  
“Says the pilot.” His wife said. “Aren’t you the least bit impressed?”  
“You wizards never cease to amaze me, but I’m amazed so often you can hardly tell wether I am or not.” Han said.  
Leia seemed not to notice, as she was distracted by a hand grabbing hers.  
“What is it Ben?” She asked gently.  
The boys eyes were wide and his palm sweaty. Leia immediately understood and pulled him into a hug.  
“Why are they staring at us?” He asked in a small voice.  
“They’re staring at me.” Reassured his mother. “Because I’m the Minister for Magic.”  
There was a brief pause, then Ben spoke again:  
“I’m nervous.” He whispered.  
“You’ll be fine. Remember, I’ll write as often as I can and you can write to me if you’re troubled, you know that.” She said, releasing him. “You should get on the train, it’ll leave soon.”  
Han ruffled Ben’s hair. “See ya round kid.”  
“Bye.” Ben called, turning away from his parents. He swallowed, but that didn’t stop a single tear falling down his cheek, and bowing his head he wiped it away. He struggled with his heavy luggage and hurried onto the train.

Ben wandered through the corridor in search of an empty compartment, finding one at the very end of the train. He then let his handsome black eagle owl out of his cage and set him on the seat beside him. There was only one other student in the compartment; a girl with blond hair pulled into two tight buns on top of her head. Ben thought she had a slight resemblance to his mother. She was reading something, a magazine. On closer inspection he recognised it as The Quibbler.  
“You’re not one of those Lovegoods are you?” He asked.  
“No.” She replied bluntly, not taking her eyes of the page she was reading. “I’m Kaydel.”  
“Kaydel. Hello Kaydel, I’m Ben.” He said politely.  
She looked up. “Ben, but Ben what? You didn’t tell me your last name.” She stated.  
“Neither did you.” He countered.  
“That’s fair.” She said, shrugging and going back to reading.  
He continued to stare at her, or more, The Quibbler. Kaydel looked up again.  
“I can feel you staring at me.” She said.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just, isn’t The Quibbler a bit...” he trailed off.  
“Odd?” She finished.  
He didn’t say anything, not wanting to offend her.  
“I just read it for a laugh, you know?” She finished.  
Ben didn’t know, but he nodded anyway. She looked at his owl and bit her lip.  
“You shouldn’t really have you’re owl out in the train.” She said, and then became absorbed in the next page of her magazine.  
He tuned to his owl. “Sorry Fukurō, but you’ll have to spend the rest of the trip in your cage.”  
The owl nipped his finger, shuffled into his cage, and turned his head away from Ben, who closed the door.  
“Sorry.” He said again.  
The owl remained with it’s back to him. He shrugged, pulled out one of his school books, and started to read.

Ben was tall and lanky; almost the same height as his mother. He had a long face, large ears, and a long nose. His hair, dark and wild. His eyes were an earthy brown, almost hazel, and his brows were furrowed in concentration as he read. Ben was a half-blood; his father, Han (a muggle), was a used-to-be smuggler turned wizarding hero turned pilot. His mother, Leia, was the Minister for Magic. She was born to the pure-blooded Skywalker line, a line which never failed to produce famous wizards. Leia had helped her twin brother Luke defeat Lord Vader, a wizard of the dark arts, saving the wizarding world from his tyranny. Luke went on to teach potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Ben had just started his second book when the lamps flickered into life. Kaydel, it seems, had noticed this too.  
“We’re close.” She said, closing her book (she had finished the Quibbler a while back and moved onto something else titled ‘Pride and Prejudice’). “We should get changed.”  
“You mean get changed as in get changed into our uniform?” He asked.  
Kaydel nodded.  
His eyes widened. “Here? Now?”  
“We’ll take turns of course!” She laughed.  
Ben breathed a sigh of relief.  
“You go first, I don’t mind waiting.” Kaydel said, making her way out of the compartment. “You might wanna close the curtains.” She added.  
“Right.” He said, even though Kaydel had already closed the door.  
He got changed hastily and so did Kaydel. They still had a bit of time left before the train arrived but not enough to start reading again so they sat in silence until Kaydel spoke:  
“You’re a first year, aren’t you?” She asked.  
Ben nodded.  
“Huh.”  
The conversation died as soon as it had begun and they both went back to sitting silently. They could feel the slowing down and both swayed in their seats as it halted. Ben grabbed his luggage and joined the throng of students slowly but surely making their way onto hogsmeade station.

He was soon out on the platform.  
“First years! First years over here! First years with me!” Called the gruff, and sometimes very hard to understand, voice of Chewbacca, a family friend; and the caretaker, keeper of keys and grounds, and care of magical creatures Professor at Hogwarts. He was encouraged by Han to call him uncle Chewie (he never did).  
Ben made his way through the crowd towards his voice.  
“Ben!” Exclaimed Chewbacca when Ben joined him at his side. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine thanks.” Ben replied, staring at his feet.  
“So, first year huh.” Chewbacca said, slapping Bens back.  
Ben winced. “Yep.”  
Chewbacca was extremely tall. He had a mane of shaggy brown hair and a very long beard and—actually he was just extremely hairy. A few moments later he began calling across the crowd again.  
“First years!”  
Once he was double, triple sure that all the first years were grouped around him Chewbacca spoke:  
“All of you, follow me.”  
They did; followed him down a lantern lit path and after a few minutes he paused suddenly, causing a few of the students to bump into one another.  
“You’ll see the castle very soon.” He said quietly.  
“What?” Called a student at the back of the group.  
“You’ll see the castle very soon.” Chewbacca repeated in an loudly irritated tone.  
That was the thing with Chewbacca; he was really quite touchy.  
The first years followed him a bit further and ended up at the edge of a lake, Hogwarts castle standing majestically across from them. There waiting for them on the shore was a large number of wooden boats.  
“Alright, four to a boat, chop chop.” Chewbacca said, again louder than necessary.  
They all clambered uncertainly into the boats, just as Chewbacca had instructed them. Ben found himself sitting next to Chewie and two other students. One of them, a boy, had curly black hair and a handsome face, with dark brown eyes and thick brows. He was talking animatedly to the other student; a girl. She had a pretty round face and her blond hair was pulled back into a low bun-ish hairstyle. Ben stared into the depths of the lake for something to do and thought he saw something move. “Chew—Professor?” He asked.  
Chewbacca scoffed. “Professor? Just call me Chewie.”  
“Sorry Chewie.”  
“You had a question?”  
“I think I saw something moving.” Ben said. “In the lake.”  
“And what did it look like?” Chewbacca asked.  
“It was... big.” Ben replied.  
“Ah yes.” Said Chewbacca thoughtfully. “That’ll be the giant squid.”  
“Did... did you just say giant squid?” The curly haired boy asked excitedly.  
“Yes I did.” Answered Chewbacca, and then he went into a lengthy explanation of the creatures living in the Black Lake. Ben pitied the boy, who was almost certainly pretending to listen out of the goodness of his heart. Ben looked back into the lake, his reflection stared at him from it’s glassy surface.

He searched the water for any signs of life without any luck and soon Hogwarts castle was looming over them, they were heading towards the great cliff on which it stood. The boats (no rowing needed because, y’know, magic) carried them through a curtain of ivy and along a dark tunnel into into some kind of underground harbour. They were greeted with an unpleasant smell. They exited the boats, climbed up a passageway, and came out finally onto damp grass. Chewbacca then lead them up a flight of stone steps to a great oak door and, after making sure all the first years were still with him, knocked on it three times. The door opened almost instantly and the students followed Chewbacca into the large Entrance Hall. A small witch hurried towards them.  
“Thank you, I’ll take them from here.” She said.  
Her voice was sharp and strong, she was wearing baggy burgundy pants, a blue shirt and grey vest. Her hair, if she even had any, was covered with a grey fabric hat. She had a wizened face and eyes that were magnified by a pair of strange goggles. She addressed them:  
“Follow me.”  
She was quite fast for someone so small and they soon cane to a halt inside a small chamber. Ben could hear hundreds of voices through the wall.  
“My name is Professor Kanata, the head of Ravenclaw house.” Said the small witch. “The start-of-term feast will begin soon, but before that starts, something important happens. You will be sorted. This is important because while you are at Hogwarts your house is almost a family. You sleep in your house dormitory, spend time in your common room, and take classes with your house and year. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You do good things, you earn house points. You do bad things, the opposite happens. Easy enough to follow. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. The sorting will happen shortly in front of the school. I’ll come back soon.” And she left the room.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Ben could feel his legs shaking as if he’d been on the receiving end of the jelly-legs jinx and for something to take his mind off how nervous he felt observed the other first years. Before he could register anyone he was distracted from his distraction by a pasty, ginger haired boy not so far away, speaking in a loud posh voice to no one in particular.  
“But, of course, I’m a pure blood, and my father is extremely high up in the military. He was a Slytherin and I don’t think I’d like to be in any other house. In fact, I know I’ll be in Slytherin, you could say it’s inevitable!”  
Some people nodded in agreement while others; like an Asian girl with a cute-but-fierce round face standing next to Ben; gave the ginger haired boy looks of disgust. Ben was feeling slightly nauseous.  
“Are you nervous?” Asked the curly haired boy from the boat.  
Ben didn’t reply; not knowing whether the boy was addressing him. Actually, he didn’t know if he could even reply.  
The boy waved his hand in front of Bens face.  
“Hello?” He asked, smiling.  
Ben managed to say “hi” though it probably sounded more like a grunt.  
“Yeah I’m nervous too.” The curly haired boy said. Then he continued in a whisper. “I don’t like ginger over there, seems a bit full of himself and too pasty for my taste. Don’t you think?” “I donno.” Ben mumbled.  
“Slytherin, to me, is the least desirable house. I don’t really mind though.” There was a brief pause, and then the boy spoke again. “Actually I do mind. I think I want to be in Gryffindor. I’m Poe by the way, Poe Dameron.” He said stretching out his hand.  
Ben knew he was just trying to be friendly, but he was starting to get a bit irritated. Gritting his teeth, Ben shook Poe’s hand. He was saved having to say anything by Professor Kanata, who had joined them again.  
“Form a line,” She ordered the first years, “and follow me.”  
There was a small confusion as they squeezed into a line and Ben found himself squashed between Poe and ginger. They marched through a pair of doors Ben hadn’t noticed until that moment and into the Great Hall. He momentarily forgot about being nervous as he marveled at the space he was in. There were floating candles giving the place light and the ceiling, well, there didn’t really seem to be a ceiling, rather the night sky. Though Ben new the ceiling was enchanted (he had read about it in Hogwarts: a History) but that didn’t ruin the effect. Of course, this only lasted until he remembered why he had been feeling so nervous.

Professor Kanata lead the first years up to the staff table and ushered them into an orderly line facing the students. In the space in front of them stood a stool, and on top of that stool a dirty hat. This hat was not remarkable in any way apart from the fact it was dirty, but the entire population of the Great Hall were staring at it expectantly. Ben felt extremely confused; was he supposed to know something about this hat? He looked along the line at his fellows and found almost all of them were just as confused as he was. He went back to staring at the hat, feeling worse with every silent second. Then, very suddenly, the hat started to sing. Ben was to busy being nervous to hear what the hat was singing and he didn’t even noticed it had finished until Professor Kanata stepped forward with a roll of parchment and started to speak.  
“When I call your name you will sit on the stool, the hat will be placed on your head, and you will be sorted.” She waited a moment and then spoke again, this time loud and clear. “Dameron, Poe.”  
Poe stepped out of the line with a nervous grin, sat down on the stool, and Chewbacca placed the hat on his head. A brief pause-  
“GRYFFINDOR!” shouted the hat.  
The table on the far left exploded with cheers as Poe went to join it, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Grayson, Enzo.”  
A short boy with honey brown hair and pink cheeks walked forward and was shortly seated with the Ravenclaws.  
“Lintra, Tallisan.”  
The girl from the boat stepped forward.  
“GRYFFINDOR!”  
Ben was sure she and Poe were already good friends, because before sitting down next to Poe, they did a complicated sort of highfive.  
“Hunter, Alonzo.”  
“HUFFLEPUFF!”  
“Hux, Armitage.”  
The pasty, ginger haired boy smirked and strutted forward. Sure enough:  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
Hux joined the Slytherin table looking very pleased with himself.  
“Solo, Ben.”  
Ben gave a start and walked stiffly towards the stool, ignoring the whispers about his family history. 

Chewbacca winked at him as he sat down and placed the hat on his head. Ben soon found he was staring into murky darkness.  
“Hello Ben.” Said the sly voice of the hat.  
Ben didn’t know how to respond, he knew he should say something but he had a feeling that only he could hear what the hat had to say.  
“I sorted your mother and what a strong women she was. I knew instantly she was a Gryffindor. It was a bit harder sorting your uncle but he ended up in the same house as your mother. However, you do have a powerful Slytherin heritage. But enough about family, I’m here to look at you and-- hmmm, that is _very _interesting...” the hat trailed off.__  
Ben waited for what seemed like an eternity until the hat finally spoke again.  
“Yes. Yes I see it now. Tricky decision, but I think it will suffice. I have hope that this will be the right house for you, though for once I’m not quite sure... I have hope you will do it right.  
“HUFFLEPUFF!”  
_Do it right... _The words echoed in his head. Ben blinked; and so did the rest of the hall. He removed the hat and made his way towards the table that had just, slightly late, burst into cheers. After he had taken a seat he looked around the hall for familiar, if not friendly, faces. Hux was glaring at him and Poe was giving him the thumbs up. _Familiar faces _. He looked back up to the remaining first years; only two.____  
“Swan, Blair.” Was next.  
“SLYTHERIN!” Shouted the hat after at least a minute.  
“Tico, Paige.” Was the last to be sorted and went to Ravenclaw with a suppressed grin. Once she was seated a witch with purple hair and purple robes stood and addressed the school.  
“Welcome!” She said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. For those who don’t know me I am your headmistress, Professor Holdo. But enough talking, I’ll save the notices for after the feast. Enjoy!”  
Ben did know her; Amylin Holdo. She was one of his mothers closest friends. He looked along the staff table. There were three ghosts; a tiny, ancient looking ghost with large pointed ears, a ghost he knew by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi (the man Ben was named after), and a wise looking ghost with long hair and a beard. He recognised Professors Kanata and Chewbacca, who where talking to each other animatedly-- and his Uncle, Luke, who smiled and waved at Ben, who pretended not to notice. Then there was Lando Calrissian; his fathers friend/enemy/friend. Ben had very fond memories of Lando, or, as he had used to call him up until he could speak properly (and even a while after that) Unca Wanwo. He still thought Lando was the height of cool. There was a man with bright red hair, a braided beard, and extremely large yellow eyes, a gentle looking woman with short auburn hair and flowing white robes, a strange green haired man with a pointed chin, and a posh looking man with shockingly gold hair and who was dressed as if he was going to an extremely important meeting in the muggle world. At the very end of the table was an empty chair.  
“Who sits there?” Ben asked the Hufflepuff next to him.  
“Captain Antilles.” She said through a mouthful of food. “Late, like usual.”  
She looked down at his plate, and back up at him. “You should eat something.” She suggested.  
“Oh! Right. Food.” Ben stuttered, suddenly realising that there was food on the table and that he was starving. The food turned out to be the best food he had ever tasted.  
Ben ate in silence, listening to the hum of the students and the clinking of knives and forks. Once people became too full to eat anything else, the desserts appeared and everyone was suddenly hungry again. Treacle tart, apple pie, jam doughnuts, rice pudding... and for some strange reason blue and green milk that remained untouched.

_____ _

____

When at last everyone was fit to burst, the remainders of the food faded from the golden plates and Holdo stood yet again to address the students.  
“Please note that the Forrest in the grounds is forbidden and that is a fact that will probably never change. On the note of forbidden things, a list of all the forbidden items is pinned to Professor Chewbaccas office door. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term; anyone wanting to play for their house team should contact Captain Antilles. And now, off to bed. Prefects will lead you to your dormitories. Goodnight!”  
There was a loud scraping of chairs as every stood up to leave. The girl next to him spoke again.  
“You’re in luck. I just so happen to be a prefect!” She said proudly, pointing to a badge on her robes. She then called into the crowd:  
“Hufflepuffs, form a line! Come on, everyone! Over here! Hufflepuffs!”  
The girl had angel blond hair and a round freckled face. Ben saw a thought strike her and she stopped yelling. Then she started yelling again, this time directed in a particular direction.  
“Oi! Max!” She shouted over the crowd, staring daggers at whoever this Max was. “Come and help me will you? You’re a prefect too y’know! Stuck to your duties!”  
He could now see Max reluctantly fighting his way through the crowd looking both irritated and guilty. The girl turned to Ben again.  
“I’m Jack, by the way. Jack Blanc.” She said to Ben.  
“Oh, hi...” Ben replied politely. He had to admit, Jack was slightly scary.  
When all the Hufflepuffs were in nice orderly lines they began the march to the common room. They went out of the Great Hall, down a flight of stone steps and along a warmly lit corridor, and then stopped in front of a pile of large barrels.  
“In order to get to our common room, you must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff, like so.” Jack instructed, demonstrating.   
The lid to the barrel opened and they climbed through it one after the other. After spending some time slowly making their way through a sloping earthy passage they reached a round door, which opened out into a cosy, round, low ceilinged room, decorated in the house colours of yellow and black. A large amount of colourful plants and flowers were scattered around the room, some on shelf’s, some on the floor, and others hanging from the ceiling; some of which brushed the top of Bens head as he passed under them. The room was lit by a cheery fire in the fireplace, above which hung a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff who was waving merrily at the new arrivals. Filling the room were table and chairs made from honey coloured wood with plush house coloured pillows. They approached two round doors, also made from honey coloured wood.  
“Up to your dormitories now.” Jack announced. “Girls dormitory to your left, boys dormitory to your right. Max and I will lead first years to their rooms. Chop chop! And no students out after dark, you hear me!”  
Ben found out he was sleeping with a fellow first year who had strawberry blond hair and a rather pompous manner called Alonzo Hunter, and a second year by the name of Jay Magni, who had left for the dormitory already. The two boys followed Max up another passage and ended up in smaller room with three beds. The beds had wooden heads (again, honey coloured wood) and patchwork quilts. Ben found the bed with his luggage next to it, collapsed on top of it, and fell asleep almost instantly, still wearing his school robes.


End file.
